Izayami Keiru
Izayami Keiru is a researcher who was instrumental in the creation of the Artimus Unit. Information Izayami was an independent scientist who had worked on the various properties of weapons, both scientific and magical, along with a man named Shin Kazama. She had experimented and theorized about the creation of something that might limit the abilities of an opponent or someone dangerous. This led to testing out something she called the Artimus Unit, which Shin was the user for at the time. It was flawed, so it didn't work properly as intended. Just when research and development for the unit was in the midsts of being scrapped, the answer came as the discovery of a phenomena called the Stigmata Effect. Research and testing for the Stigmata began, and it seemed to be the missing key to the Artimus Unit. So after confirming it was safe for use as a weapon, the Artimus was given the Stigma. It worked flawlessly this time, but the further experimentation of it would be halted when NOL officers came looking for her and Shin, for the illegal use of Ars Magus. She and Shin went into hiding, but lost the Artimus Unit in the process. The two were devastated, but soon got over it when they moved their complete attention onto the Stigmata. They realized that they needed a test subject for the process, so Shin decided to give himself up. He was implanted with the Stigmata, and he was capable of controlling it, at the very least. The experimentation went well, as the two documented every result and copied it for sharing purposes. The copies were sent out under aliases, with Izayami going under the name Grants and Shin using the name Manteio. Over the years, the two fell in love and started focusing purely on their relationship, much to detriment of their research. Eventually, they had a child Izayami named Denki. Denki inherited Izayami's last name. They discovered after a while that, due to Shin having had the Stigmata in him, now Denki naturally has control over it. They restarted their research, using both Shin and Denki as test subjects, though leaving the more painful experimentation for Shin to have done to him. Eventually, their aliases were tracked back to their hideout, and the NOL officers attacked the place once more. However, Shin ends up dying this time, leaving Izayami to escape the hideout with nothing but the clothes on her back. She had a horrifying realization after she had remembered about Denki, and that she left her behind. NOL officers began to chase Izayami, so she was forced to run far away from the hideout, relunctantly abandoning Denki to the hands of the NOL. She became relunctant to keep with her research, as it had managed to endanger herself, Shin, and Denki, so she began just wandering around the Earth. Although restricted on where she could go because of seithr density in certain places, she could get around mostly undetected. She began to live in a cave in order to have a break from all the walking and running. Sometime later, she heard someone else in the cave, looking for her. She hid with a rock as a weapon until the man managed to find her. She almost had a heart attack until the man assured that he wasn't a danger. He introduced himself as Gale Wing XIV, and told her that she was a pivotal person of interest. It was explained to her: in the year 2201, she's supposed to lead on many of the people involved to achieve goals which will ensure a better future. Among them are Charile, Lilin, Kiba, Forte, and even a younger version of Gale XIV. Izayami, after having heard this, disregards this talk of future events as silly and a waste of her time. However, Gale decided to show her that he's telling the truth by showing to her every important event in her life. She's left in tears as Gale gives her the offer once more, Izayami this time accepting. She decided to take on Shin's previous alias as Menteio and is directed to head for a place in the mountains which would become New Babylonia. She manages to get there and tell them of the fall of the NOL in the year 2200, though she passes it off as a prediction. Soon enough, the fall of the NOL happens, and the inhabitants of New Babylonia praise her as an oracle. Using the assistance of Gale XIV to keep her oracle ruse going, she manages to "predict" the fates of the civilians of New Babylonia. Finally, she encounters Charile xi Babylonia and tells him that he'll have to fight against a man known as the True Key of Twilight. He believes it and starts training for said fight, while Manteio sits in her place (given to her by the inhabitants of New Babylonia). Calamity Reborn She is in New Babylonia during the events of Calamity Reborn, where she asks what is happening in Kagutsuchi to Gale XIV. He says that the invasion has started, but that if things go according to plan, it will be averted. Manteio is then told to stay where she is while he goes elsewhere. Soon enough, the invasion spreads from Kagutsuchi to other hierarchical cities and other locations, including New Babylonia. The inhabitants manage to resist the invaders, but one of the soldiers manages to get in through Manteio's house. Using a rock, Manteio manages to knock out the soldier and drag him outside. She moved herself more deep within the city, in order to protect herself from anymore of the invaders. Intertwined Fate Continuum Error Chrono Distortion Century's Aria Core's Will Calamity's Memory Personality Appearance Trivia Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Neutral